


So It Will Take

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: Mating Games [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Bondage, Breeding, Come Inflation, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Peter try to breed Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It Will Take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the week 2 challenge of the Mating Games. Prompt: werewolf kink. 
> 
> If you're interested in reading tons of porn and also voting on it, [check out the stuff](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.

“I can’t…”  A slap of wet skin on skin sounded out, followed by a strangled grunt as Stiles felt the air knocked out of him by the brutal thrust.

Peter shushed him like he was a skittish colt, petting at the sides of Stiles’ dark hair and cradling his head in his lap as he was pushed forward rhythmically by Derek’s strong hips.

“Yes you can,” Peter cooed, sliding his fingers inside of Stiles’ mouth so he couldn’t talk anymore.  Stiles sucked on them, moaned as Peter hooked behind his teeth and tugged, Derek picking up speed.  Stiles’ bound arms kept his head forced down, his shoulders aching with strain, his whole body tight and throbbing.

“Can you feel his knot inside of you, baby?  Can you feel it growing?”

Stiles’ eyes grew glassy, the swelling of the knot warm and huge and tugging against his sensitive rim with each stroke.  He tried to form words but ended up biting down on Peter’s knuckles, and the wolf above him swore and pulled back his hand to slap Stiles right across the face.  Stiles cried out more from the indignity of it rather than the pain, though the more time passed the more it stung.

“Little bitch. Be good for your Alphas, Stiles.”

Derek grunted behind him, the knot finally large enough to lock their bodies together, and Derek used Stiles' bound wrists to just rock Stiles into him again and again.  Stiles’ back was slick with sweat, his muscles burning, thighs quivering from being spread for far too long.

The dirty sounds of Derek’s orgasm were loud and rasping, Stiles panting and clenching down around the thick knot.  He could feel the come spilling in him, filling him up, hot in his belly.  He was full, so full, had been full all day.  And would be filled to the brim all night as both wolves pumped as much come inside as possible, the heat licking at their blood, driving them mad with it.  With the need to hold and possess and breed.

“That’s it.  Take it all,” Peter purred, holding Stiles’ chin up so he could see each flicker of pleasure-pain cross his features.  Stiles closed his eyes but burned under the gaze, shame and pleasure twining just beneath his skin.  “Can you feel his pups all the way inside of you, Stiles?  Is your belly full with them?  Round with them?”

Stiles full out moaned, Derek’s claws gentle on his hips but the tips sharp enough to prick, picking him up effortlessly until he was seated right on Derek’s swollen dick.  Stiles kicked his legs back, shuffling to find a position that kept him upright but ending up squirming right on the knot while Peter watched with a cloying smirk.

He crawled closer, eyes a vivid shade of crimson, reaching forward to trail his fingers over the slightly rounded curve of Stiles’ stomach.  Gravity made everything sink lower, and Stiles could feel the thick mess of come trying to slip out, the knot preventing most of it but his cheeks growing sticky with moisture.

“Put him on his back so it will take,” Peter said to Derek this time, flicking down to toy with Stiles’ leaking cock as almost an after-thought.  Stiles felt fat tears welling up, his body used beyond its limits, a rag wrung out one too many times.

Derek shifted him around, pulling Stiles’ limbs so he slid on the knot, the pressure intense and star-inducing behind tightly clenched eyelids.  It was when Stiles felt Peter dip the bed behind Derek, pushing his hands behind Stiles’ knees and curving his body so the come could drain down into him that Stiles finally lost it, coming almost painfully with only Derek's loose fist around him.


End file.
